Pneumatic tires are a composite of at least two primary materials: elastomer and fibers. The materials are combined to produce rubberized fibers used as reinforcement in the tire. The most common fibers in tires are polyester, rayon and nylon and are formed into cords prior to being incorporated into elastomers. The fiber cords give a tire its shape, size, stability, load carrying capacity, fatigue and bruise resistance, to name a few characteristics.
Fiber cords are used in all the different areas of the tire where reinforcement means are required: in the carcass as a reinforcing ply for the entire carcass or in sidewall regions; in the belt or breaker structures as primary reinforcing plies or as overlays or underlays; in the bead region as flipper or chipper plies. In the different areas of the tire, the fiber cord is relied upon to provide properties specific to that region of the tire. Thus, for each area of the tire, a single type of fiber may be treated or corded in numerous ways to provide different benefits.
Prior to being incorporated into elastomer, the fiber cord is adhesively treated to ensure bonding of the fiber to the elastomer. The selected adhesive is determined so as to be compatible with the fiber being used and to permit the fiber to remain bonded to the elastomer during curing and use of the tire. An adhesive selected for use with nylon fibers will not be compatible with polyester fibers due to the different chemical structure of the adhesive and the fiber.
In treating the fiber, there are three main variables to consider: time, temperature, and tension. Each of these variables is optimized depending upon the type of fiber cord being treated, i.e. nylon versus rayon versus aramid, and the adhesive being used to create bonding between the elastomer and fiber. The time must be sufficient to allow the adhesive to bond with the fiber and set; the temperature must be sufficient to activate the adhesive; and the tension must be sufficient to ensure penetration of the adhesive, permit the fiber to move through the processing unit, and develop the requisite physical properties such as modulus and shrinkage that are required.
In selecting a fiber cord for reinforcing a tire, the cord properties are selected to achieve desired goals. When different properties are desired and a single fiber type cannot provide the desired characteristics to the tire, different materials may be combined. A reinforcement ply may use alternating types of parallel cords. Hybrid cords, wherein two types of fibers are twisted together are also known.
Core/sheath types of filaments are also known. In a conventional core/sheath type of filament, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,384 (Takahashi), the sheath is a polyamide sheath and a polyester core, with a sheath/core cross-sectional ratio of 90:10 to 10:90 down to 70:30 to 30:70. In such a cord, one skilled in the art recognizes that a true core/sheath filament exists by the resultant properties of the filament. For example, if the Takahashi filament is 10% sheath of polyamide and 90% core of polyester, the resulting properties typically follow the rules of a mixture whereby the 10% of one property of the polyamide is added to 90% of the property of the polyester. A core/sheath filament is formed through high speed spinning wherein the two different materials are spun through nested openings in the spinneret and taking advantage of die swell for the two different materials to contact and bond during orientation of the filament.